


What's the use in all the screaming?

by orphan_account



Series: Acoustic #3 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Finn is a great older brother, Like honestly. He is much smarter than they give him credit for, Past Abuse, Talking about Therapy, blangstpromptoftheday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of the Acoustic #3 verse. <br/>Date: March 23, 2014 Prompt: Burt knew Blaine was fragile after he moved in with them after they found out his father was abusive. He just never expected the stress of having another kid in the house. He never expected to accidentally hit Blaine while angry and to see how scared he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the use in all the screaming?

“ And you know I see right through you  
When the world gets in your way  
What’s the point in all the screaming  
You’re not listening anyway” - The Goo Goo Dolls, Acoustic #3

Blaine was perfectly alright with living with Burt and Carol. They made him do work around the house like the rest of the kids. That was fine with him. Finn was pretty cool with sharing his room. Blaine really had no clue how he got this lucky. Most teens in his situation are stuck living with their abusers. Or if they got kicked out of their home, like he did, they would have been left on the street. But Burt and Carol were willing to take him in and keep him safe.

It was a couple of weeks after he had moved in that life got stressful. Burt had just been hit with a smear ad by Coach Sue. Everyone was on edge. Burt most of all.

Blaine was just filling up the sink to do the dishes.

“Hey, Dad and Carol are in the other room.” Kurt said as he slinked his arms around Blaine’s neck.

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt when he realized that the sink was over flowing.

“Shit. Kurt don’t just stand there. Help me!”

Burt came in after hearing the noise.

“What did I say about keeping PDA out of this house. Use your head, Blaine.” Burt commented. He gave Blaine dope slap in the back of the head. It was the same thing that he has done to Finn in moments of stupidness.

Blaine froze. He thought Burt was different. Next thing he knew he was face down in Kurt’s bed shaking and sobbing.

“Dad, what the hell?” Kurt screamed. “His dad beat the shit out of him and kicked him out. Why the fuck would you do that. He’s not Finn. And I was the one who started the PDA.”

Kurt ran off before his father could react.

——————————————————————————————————————————————-

“Carol, I was not thinking. “ Burt commented to his wife with a guilty look on his face “I’ve dope slapped Finn once or twice. But it never hurt him. God, the look on Blaine’s face. He was white as a sheet. I’m not even sure how he is right now. And Kurt is furious at me. “

“Babe. You made a mistake. Go talk to Blaine. Tell him that you were not thinking. Let him know that you would never hurt him the way his father did. “ Carol said. She was not 100% happy with her husband, but she knew that he would never hurt any of their kids, Blaine included, like Richard Anderson did. “ I do think that I should get Blaine in to see someone. The hospital has a great staff wellness program. I talked to them and Blaine is on my plan like Kurt and your are now. I could get him in to one of the therapists this week?”

“That might be a good idea. Does Dr. Ellis still work there? She was great with Kurt after his mother’s death.” Burt commented. He was really grateful for her. He had no clue how to help his son let go, and at that time he was still letting go of Elisabeth also.

“Amanda? Oh yeah. She has gotten some extended education on LGBTQ youth.” Carol replied” “ Plus her doctoral program was focused on victims of domestic abuse and children’s therapy. I was about to bring her up as a choice for him. We have to get his opinion on this first. You can sit a kid down, but if they don’t want to talk, then there is no point. “

————————————————————————————————————

“Hey. Blaine are you in there” Finn said as he tapped on the door.

“Finn?” Blaine peeped out as he lifted his head off of Kurt’s bed.

“Yeah, it’s me. Can I come in?” Finn said as he opened the door.

“It’s not my room. So if Kurt’s ok with it?” Blaine retorted as he flipped on to his back.

“Kurt was way too angry to do anything. I told him to go for a drive until he calmed down.” Finn replied as he stood in the doorway. “I’m going to come in now, ok.”

“Ok”

“ Blaine, when my mom and Burt got married, I wanted to make sure that he was going to take good care of her. He’s not a violent man. He was not thinking. But that does not matter right now. He, what was the word Rachel used that one time…”

“Triggered?”

“Yeah. He set you off. And even if it was only a little dope slap, it reminded you of your dad. I took Kurt on as my little bro, and now I’ll take you too. “

“Until, I fuck up and he leaves me.”

“Even if you two brake up. I know we did not see eye to eye at the start but, you’re a good guy. “

“Wow. You’re kinder than my real brother.”

“Wait. You have a brother.”

“Yeah, we last talked about five years ago.”

“That sucks.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————-

“So what do I tell him, “I’m sorry I hit you and reminded you that your dad beat the shit out of you?” Burt grumbled.

“Well the first part works.” Carol commented. “ You and I both know that you feel horrible about this. Just explain that you would never hurt him like his father did.”

——————————————————————————————————————

“ You feeling any better?” Finn asked. He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom as Blaine washed his face.

“Much. Thanks again.” Blaine replied. He was still baffled at how kind Finn was underneath the whole mead head mask he wore.

“It’s no big deal. You’re my little bro now. It’s what I do. “ Finn said as he put his hand on to Blaine’s shoulder. Finn may not be the smartest person ever, but he understood that being a kind ear helped in moments like this.

“Well. It’s time to face the music I guess. Have you heard from Kurt?” Blaine stated as he pulled a comb through his hair.

“Not yet. But he should be back soon. I just though that having both of you upset would not help both of you.” Finn stated.

“Thanks. As much as I love him, I needed some time to myself. You’re a lot smarter than people give you credit for.”

“I know. I’m not try to be cocky or anything. Just so you know”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————-

About twenty minutes later, Burt and Blaine got the chance to sit down and talk about it.

“You know that I did not mean to hit you. I will never hurt you the way your father did. “ Burt stated.

“Yes. I just kinda freaked.” Blaine replied. He hoped that this did not change anything. He just wanted to live a normal life.

“Carol and I were talking, and we were wondering if you wanted to start seeing someone?” Burt offered up. He was hoping that this was the best choice for Blaine. They really cared about him and wanted the best for him.

“Like a therapist? How will it be payed? My parents left me nothing?” Blaine retorted.

“Carol has a great benefits plan because she works at the hospital. You were put on it when you started to live with us. So don’t worry about money. Is this something you might be interested in?” Burt offered up.

“I think that might be a good idea. I would like that.” Blaine replied.

“Ok, so Carol will call tomorrow and get you an appointment. We are going to do anything that you need to thrive kid, we’ve got your back.” Burt stated.

Blaine was pulled into a hug by Carol as Kurt slipped in. Therapy and journaling and coping were all ahead for Blaine. But for now, Blaine was safe and things were going to be ok.


End file.
